Kaltag
"He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, intelligence-" — Kaltag about Balto after they return home with the medicine in "Balto" Kaltag is a character in Balto. He is a sled racing dog on Steele's Team. Appearance In Balto, Kaltag is a golden yellow Malamute with lighter areas around his face, chest, stomach, and tail. He has black ear tips and a brown patch over his left eye. He wears a very dark brown sled dog collar. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, he is darker and more orange colored, and the patch over his eye is gone. He isn't wearing his collar, and instead of black ear tips, the entirety of his ears are a dark brown. In the Junior Novelization, Kaltag is described as a dim-witted husky. Belongings * Sled dog collar - He wears it all the time, except for in Wings of Change. Goals and Dreams * To stay on Steele's good side (mostly achieved) * To keep Balto from doing well in the race (not achieved) * To return to Nome with the medicine (achieved) Movie Appearances and Storyline Kaltag is a sled dog on Steele's Team. He constantly praises and follows Steele to stay on his good side. He always hangs out with Nikki, his best friend, and Star, whom he isn't too fond of due to his outbursts and stupid comments. He joins in Steele's bullying of Balto and tries to prevent him from doing well in the race for the fastest dogs, but behind his back, calls Steele disgusting, self-centered, and obnoxious, among other negative traits, and Nikki and Star agree with him. When Diphtheria breaks out in the town, Steele's Team is sent to retrieve the medicine from Nenana and bring it back to Nome. Steele gets lost on the way back, and the team falls down an icy slope into a Valley where they stay, unsure of what to do. Balto arrives, and Kaltag and the others are ready to accept his help, but Steele refuses. As he and Balto fight, Kaltag praises Steele and jokes about the hits Balto is taking, but as the fight gets more violent, Kaltag gets anxious. After Steele throws Balto against a rock and knocks him unconscious, Kaltag stares at Steele in horror. When Balto gets back up and Steele falls off a cliff, Kaltag pulls Steele's Musher onto the sled and smiles at Balto as he steps into the harness. On the way home, Kaltag and the others praise Balto and come to admire him just as they did for Steele, but in a truthful way. At the end of the original movie, Kaltag agrees with Star that they should build a statue of Balto. In Balto 3: Wings of Change, Kaltag makes a very brief appearance during the E.D.A.S. He is seen in the window of the Hotel, barking along with the other dogs in town. Quotes "It was the most amazing, most exalted, most preeminent, most top-drawer-" -Kaltag about Steele after he wins the sled race in Balto - "Hey, Balto, translate this for me, will ya? Awoo!" -Kaltag teasing Balto with Steele, Nikki, and Star in Balto - "I'm thinking Balto's friend's got his feathers ruffled!" -Kaltag about Boris in Balto - "That was the most dead center, the most on target, the most down the middle-" -Kaltag to Steele after he hits Balto with a rock in Balto - "He is the most malicious, the most disgusting, the most obnoxious, revolting, repulsive, and-" -Kaltag to Nikki and Star about Steele after he leaves in Balto - "Balto? What, are you nuts? If Steele catches you out here, he's gonna turn you into kibble!" -Kaltag to Balto when he enters the race for the fastest dogs in Balto - "That's the most amazing, the most fantastic, that is the most incredible, that's the most phenomenal, I-I never-" -Kaltag about Balto when he starts climbing the mountain with the medicine in Balto - "He has the most endurance, the most fidelity, intelligence-" -Kaltag about Balto after they return home with the medicine in Balto - Relationships Steele Steele is the leader of Steele's Team. Kaltag constantly praises and supports him to stay on his good side, and joins in on Steele's bullying of Balto. A lot of what he says and does around Steele is to please him. But behind Steele's back, Kaltag calls him revolting, obnoxious, and malicious, and shows disbelief and confusion when Steele begins howling to make fun of Balto, and also when Steele angers Balto. Steele never directly talks to Kaltag and doesn't seem to care for him, he only loves receiving his praise. When the team gets lost, Kaltag doesn't tell Steele that he's lost like Star does to avoid angering him. When the team crashes in the valley and Balto arrives to help, Kaltag encourages Steele as he fights the wolfdog, but as he fight gets more violent, looks uneasy and confused. When Steele throws Balto against a rock and knocks him unconscious, Kaltag stares at Steele in horror. After Steele falls a cliff, Kaltag shows no care toward him and readily lets Balto lead them home. Ice_screenshot_20181227-013611.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134952.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005207.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002116.png Nikki Nikki is a dog on Steele's Team. He seems to be Kaltag's best friend, and the two are always seen together. As Kaltag rambles on an praises Steele (and Balto), Nikki interrupts with a "yeah!" as he agrees. Nikki gives Kaltag a look whenever he is about to hit Star as though disapproving or finding it dumb. When Balto enters the race for the fastest dogs, Kaltag and Nikki work together to try to block Balto's way, but he easily runs around them. Kaltag laughs when Nikki kicks Balto and sends him onto Snake River. When Balto confronts Steele about taking the medicine, Kaltag and Nikki bet two bones that Steele takes him, and they watch in amusement as Steele continues to push Balto away, but look uneasy as the fight gets more violent. When they get home and Star declares that they should build a statue of Balto, Nikki smiles when Kaltag doesn't hit Star for it. Ice_screenshot_20181227-013929.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140256.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194519.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000057.png Star Star is a sled dog on Steele's Team. He and Kaltag don't seem to be friends, as Kaltag hits him on the head whenever he says something he feels is stupid or will anger Steele. But Star is always hanging out with Kaltag and Nikki. When Steele fights Balto, Kaltag glares at Star, but does not hit him when he questions Steele's actions. When they get back home, Star suggests that they build a statue of Balto. Kaltag nudges him, and Star braces himself to be hit, but Kaltag only agrees with him, and they smile at each other. Ice_screenshot_20181227-014050.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140117.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140148.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012418.png Balto It is unclear how Kaltag feels about Balto for the first half of the original movie. Kaltag joins in when Steele bullies Steele, and teases him about being part wolf. But when Steele leaves, Kaltag says bad things about Steele, suggesting that he disapproves about Steele's treatment of Balto just then in the alley. When Balto joins the race for the fastest dogs, Kaltag is surprised and seems to warn Balto, reminding him that if Steele catches him there, he'll turn him into kibble. However, throughout the race, Kaltag and Nikki attempt to keep Balto from getting ahead, and Kaltag laughs when Nikki kicks Balto onto Snake River. When Balto reaches the valley and offers his help, Kaltag and the others are ready to accept it. But Steele refuses and fights Balto. Initially, Kaltag praises Steele and looks entertained as Balto is pushed away, but as the fight gets more violent, looks anxious, and when Steele bites into Balto's shoulder and throws him aside, Kaltag exclaims, "That can't be legal!". After Balto is thrown against a rock and knocked unconscious, Kaltag stares at Steele in horror, then watches Balto as he gets up. After Steele falls off a cliff, Kaltag is ready to go with Balto as leader and smiles at him as he steps into the harness. On the way back, Kaltag initially questions Balto's leadership as he leads them in circles, but quickly changes his mind. When Balto catches the crate before it falls off the cliff, Kaltag smiles at Balto, then watches in alarm when he falls. Shortly after, he is the first to see Balto climbing up with the medicine. He is very impressed, and he and the other dogs encourage Balto to keep going. When he reaches the top, Kaltag jumps excitedly and takes the medicine from him before he excitedly stands over Balto and smiles at him. When the team returns to Nome, Kaltag is among the dogs cheering for Balto outside the hospital. He praises him for his skill and agrees with Star that they should build a statue of him. Ice_screenshot_20181227-135320.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194025.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-233733.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000133.png Gallery *NOTE - These are a select few images. More images can be found in Balto Screenshots, as well as the movie and reference art pages. Screenshots Balto Kal.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181226-224232.png Ice_screenshot_20181226-225642.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-013626.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-013750.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-013918.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-013954.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-133826.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134430.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134444.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134525.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-134946.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135724.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135928.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135943.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-135955.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140041.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140419.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-140506.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194454.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194810.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194814.png Ice_screenshot_20181227-194818.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-000927.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-001452.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-005641.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-010140.png Ice_screenshot_20181228-234855.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000047.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-000535.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001123.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001135.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001533.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001802.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001813.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-001845.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-002213.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003008.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-003148.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-004318.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-233510.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-233805.png Ice_screenshot_20181229-233817.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-235229.png Ice_screenshot_20181230-235415.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000002.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000027.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000031.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000238.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000721.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-000731.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-003031.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012200.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012316.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012334.png Ice_screenshot_20181231-012350.png Balto 3: Wings of Change Ice_screenshot_20190101-145212.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-145217.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-145221.png Ice_screenshot_20190101-145228.png Production Drawings 15.png A1fffff.jpg A3nnnnnn.jpg A7nnn.jpg A8fgfgfg.jpg A8ooo.jpg A10lll.jpg A20eee.jpg A23-3.png S-l500_(2).jpg S-l5665600.jpg 1(5).jpg 2(5).jpg 3hghg.png 4(6).jpg Drawn-expression-curt-532700-9251120.jpg Ice_screenshot_20181224-011821.png Ice_screenshot_20181224-011846.png A14rrr.jpg Balto_production_drawing_57.jpg Trivia * He is likely named after Kaltag, a city in Alaska beside the Yukon River. The city was named by Russians after a Koyokon man named Kaltaga. * In an alternate ending to the original movie, Kaltag and the other dogs would have confronted Steele when they returned to Nome and demanded that he give Balto his golden collar, ultimately leading to Steele's death. The storyboards can be seen here. * His name is only mentioned twice in the movie, both times after the race for the fastest dogs. After Balto wins the race, Steele walks by and calls Nikki, Kaltag, and Star to get moving. After Steele steps on Balto's foot, Steele's Musher calls the three to come. Category:Characters Category:Balto Characters Category:Wings of Change Characters Category:Steele's Team Category:Dogs Category:Sled Dogs Category:Antagonists Category:Steele's Team Members